fotechfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Plantilla:Eurovision: Your Country Needs You
} | above = * Contestants * United Kingdom in the Eurovision Song Contest | group1 = Series | list1 = * ''Festival Of Popular British Songs'' (1957) * ''Eurovision Song Contest British Final'' (1959–1960) * ''A Song for Europe'' (1961–1995) * ''The Great British Song Contest'' (1996–1999) * ''A Song for Europe'' (2000–2003) * ''Eurovision: Making Your Mind Up'' (2004–2007) * ''Eurovision: Your Decision'' (2008) * ''Eurovision: Your Country Needs You'' (2009–2010) | group2 = Presenters | list2 = * David Jacobs * Pete Murray * Katie Boyle * Rolf Harris * Cilla Black * Michael Aspel * Cliff Richard * Jimmy Savile * Lulu * Terry Wogan * Dale Winton * Ulrika Jonsson * Katy Hill * Christopher Price * Claire Sweeney * Gaby Roslin * Natasha Kaplinsky * Fearne Cotton * Claudia Winkleman * Graham Norton | group3 = Judges/panellists | list3 = * Gloria Hunniford * George Martin * Bruce Welch * Mike Batt * Deke Arlon * Gary Davies * Leslie Bricusse * Lulu * Cathy McGowan * Carl Davis * Tim Rice * Richard O'Brien * Jonathan King * Mike Read * Cheryl Baker * Brian Harvey * Ian Dury * Let Loose * Lorraine Kelly * Harry Hill * Carrie Grant * Jonathan Ross * Paddy O'Connell * Natalie Cassidy * Jonathan Ross * Bruno Tonioli * Fearne Cotton * Kelly Osbourne * John Barrowman * Mel Giedroyc * John Barrowman * Carrie Grant * Alesha Dixon * Andrew Lloyd Webber * Arlene Phillips * Diane Warren * Duncan James * Emma Bunton * Lulu * Pete Waterman * Jade Ewen * Bruno Tonioli | group4 = Winners | list4 = * Patricia Bredin * Pearl Carr & Teddy Johnson * Bryan Johnson * The Allisons * Ronnie Carroll * Matt Monro * Kathy Kirby * Kenneth KcKellar * Sandie Shaw * Cliff Richard * Lulu * Mary Hopkin * Clodagh Rodgers * The New Seekers * Olivia Newton-John * The Shadows * Brotherhood of Man * Lynsey de Paul & Mike Moran * Co-Co * Black Lace * Prima Donna * Bucks Fizz * Bardo * Sweet Dreams * Belle and the Devotions * Vikki Watson * Ryder * Rikki * Scott Fitzgerald * Live Report * Emma * Samantha Janus * Michael Ball * Sonia * Frances Ruffelle * Love City Groove * Gina G * Katrina and the Waves * Imaani * Precious * Nicki French * Lindsay * Jessica Garlick * Jemini * James Fox * Javine Hylton * Daz Sampson * Scooch * Andy Abraham * Jade Ewen * Josh Dubovie | group5 = Songs | list5 = * "All" * "Sing, Little Birdie" * "Looking High, High, High" * "Are You Sure?" * "Ring-a-Ding Girl" * "Say Wonderful Things" * "I Love the Little Things" * "I Belong" * "A Man Without Love" * "Puppet on a String" * "Congratulations * "Boom Bang-a-Bang" * "Knock, Knock Who's There?" * "Jack in the Box * "Beg, Steal or Borrow" * "Power to All Our Friends" * "Long Live Love * "Let Me Be the One" * "Save Your Kisses for Me" * "Rock Bottom" * "The Bad Old Days" * "Mary Ann" * "Love Enough for Two" * "Making Your Mind Up" * "One Step Further" * "I'm Never Giving Up" * "Love Games * "Love Is * "Runner in the Night" * "Only the Light" * "Go" * "Why Do I Always Get it Wrong?" * "Give a Little Love Back to the World" * "A Message to Your Heart" * "One Step Out of Time" * "Better the Devil You Know" * "Lonely Symphony" * "Love City Groove" * "Ooh Aah... Just a Little Bit" * "Love Shine a Light" * "Where Are You?" * "Say It Again" * "Don't Play That Song Again" * "No Dream Impossible" * "Come Back" * "Cry Baby" * "Hold Onto Our Love" * "Touch My Fire" * "Teenage Life" * "Flying the Flag (For You)" * "Even If" * "It's My Time" * "That Sounds Good to Me" }} Category:Eurovision Song Contest templates